Two Different Worlds
by Angel Nina
Summary: (MOMO & Jr) MOMO is the popular girl at school and Jr is just an average kid. They never noticed each other till one day. That day might of changed their lives forever. Not a One-Shot. Read & Review Please!


I'm glad that you people even decided to click on the button that sent you here so you can read my story! I hope you like it. I just got back into Xenosaga so I wanted to write a story on my favorite couple, MOMO and Jr! I don't know why, but I love this couple. Jr is cute to me so I want to write a story with him.  
  
Characters  
  
Shion- Gym Teacher  
  
MOMO- School Student (popular)  
  
Yuki & Mint- MOMO's Friends  
  
Jr- School Student (not popular or a geek, in the middle)  
  
Seth & Chaos- Jr's Friends  
  
Ziggy- Science Teacher  
  
Albedo- Principal  
  
KOS-MOS- Math teacher  
  
Allen- Health Teacher  
  
Those are all the people I have in here so far. When I get more I'll update this! It will be at the beginning of every chapter!  
  
Now on to the story!!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
MOMO was sitting in the living room watching TV. She never had anything better to do on Sundays. It was a time when she could do whatever she wanted without anyone telling her what to do. Being popular at school wasn't easy for MOMO. She was very nice to everyone and was worried easily. Then she turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Her mom was sitting at the table and since she was an only child life was hard on her at home.  
  
"MOMO can you go to the store and buy some milk?" Her mom asked her. She looked at her mom then sighed.  
  
"Okay I guess so," She said in a different voice. MOMO walked out the door grabbing the money her mom gave her on the way. She walked on the sidewalk thinking about school. She remembered that all her friends had boyfriends, but her. A lot of guys liked MOMO, but she never liked any of them. This is basically the reason she has no one. MOMO has been waiting for the right guy, but he never showed up yet well that's what she thinks. When she arrived at the store MOMO walked right to the isle with the Milk grabbed it and went to pay when she saw someone familiar. She got a closer look and noticed it was only Jr. When walking she tripped over something and dropped the milk. The three boys looked over at her and started to laugh.  
  
She was covered in milk and the though of everyone laughing at her made the condition even worse. She stood up and the slipped on the milk.  
  
"Okay we have to go home, but man the school has to know about this," Chaos told Jr. Then Chaos and Seth left. Jr seemed mad at his friends. Never were they so mean to the popular girl usually they worshipped her. Jr decided that helping her was the nice thing to do. He walked over to her.  
  
"What are you going to laugh at me to? MOMO asked in a sad voice. Jr looked at her confused. He would never laugh at anyone that did something like that. He offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"Why would he help me I never even talked to him before?" MOMO asked herself as she took his hand, and stood up. "Thanks Jr I appreciate it." She was covered in milk and couldn't go home looking like this.  
  
"Maybe you should come to my house and clean yourself up," Jr suggested.  
  
"He seems nice, and I'm sure he is only trying to help me so I guess I should go," She said to herself. "Sure I'll go." Jr smiled at her then motioned her to follow. His house was down the street so they could get there quick. As they walked to his house MOMO's cloths started to dry out, as it was a hot day. She wondered if it was right to go with Jr her friends were sure to make fun of her. Yet she did care being popular wasn't something that was important to her. They approached Jr's house when two thugs were in their way.  
  
"Wow, look at this little lady here," one of them said.  
  
"We should take her," the other one said. Jr had a made face and pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Oh so this little kid wants to fight, then we'll give him one."  
  
"Jr what are you doing with that gun?" MOMO asked him. "You can't kill them they don't know what they are doing!" Jr didn't seem to hear her. He shot the gun and the bullet hit by the guy's feet.  
  
"This guy's crazy we should run for it." Then they left running away in fear of Jr.  
  
"Sayonara Baby," Jr yelled to them as they ran away in fear. MOMO had a scared and confused face. She backed away from Jr, as she didn't want to be killed by him. Seeing a gun was scary enough, but being in the presence of one was worse.  
  
"Jr, what why?" Is all she managed to say at the moment? He turned to her. "I must be going home."  
  
"MOMO don't be afraid it's normal for me to have one my family is attacked by thugs like that everyday," Jr explained to her. She was shaking with fear. MOMO didn't know what to believe at this moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I must go home now," she said as she started to run. "I don't get it why would he have a gun, at least he didn't try to kill them." MOMO got home and ran straight into her room. She lay there thinking till she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry MOMO, damn I always do stuff like that," Jr said into the night. "I just hope she will forgive me not like she notices me in school anyway, but I can tell..."  
  
"Jr, get inside and go to bed its late," his mother yelled to him. He got up put the gun in his pocket and went inside to go to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope this chapter was good. I think this could turn out to be a good story if you reviewers think so! Please tell me if I should continue. Review!! 


End file.
